The present invention relates to the technical field of automated production for door checks, more specifically, to an automatic assembly equipment for door checks.
The door check is a component that must be used in the car, and the demand thereof is large. However, the current production of the door check is worked by the operator and the single station auxiliary machine cooperatively to flow to the next workstation of the pipeline. The following issues exist in this kind of production mode: the operator's security, such as the risk of high tonnage punch material feeding, testing mechanism material feeding, etc.; the inconsistency of material feeding by operators and shortage, resulting in high scrap rate; the production is mainly artificial with low production efficiency.